vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yggdrasil (Digimon)
|-|Yggdrasil Saga X= |-|Server Tree= |-|Yggdrasil + Barbamon= |-|Yggdrasil_7D6= |-|Norn= Summary Yggdrasil (イ グ ド ラ シ ル Igudorashiru), also known as the God of the Digital World (「デ ジ タ ル ワ ー ル ド の 神 Dejitaru Warudo no Kami) is the Host Computer Digital World. Its name is based on the World Tree of Norse mythology. In the Latin American version of Digimon Savers Digimon Data Squad, is called King Drasil, and instead of being treated like a God, is listed as a King. His first appearance was in the written argument to the Digimon Pendulum X and the card game, although this appearance was less important than his appearances in the anime and manga. He has made appearances as a key figure in Digital Monster X-Evolution and Digimon Savers (Digimon Data Squad in Latin America); in the manga he has made an appearance in the sketch of Digimon Chronicle Digimon Next, and was mentioned in Digimon Xros Wars sleeve; in video games, appears in Digimon World Re: Digitize: Decode and is mentioned in video games Digimon World: Dawn and Dusk and Digimon Story: Lost Evolution. In several of the continuities in which he has appeared, Yggdrasil had full control over the Royal Knights. Yggdrasil has demonstrated the ability to predict the future, and transcends time and space. It can manipulate space-time (planned to move the Digital World to another universe, and it alone was able to seal the dimensional barrier at the end of Digimon Savers), and has power over life and death (he was able to revive Spencer Damon, although his body was destroyed and his soul had died with BanchoLeomon). Some of these powers were inherited by Bagramon when using Server tree parts to rebuild his body. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C ''', likely '''2-C | At least 2-A , likely High 2-A | At least 2-A , likely High 2-A | High 2-A | High 2-A Name: Yggdrasil Origin: Digimon Savers, Digimon Next, Digimon X Evolution Gender: Genderless, though sometimes regarded as either male or female depending on the media. Age: Thousands of years at the least (Should be older than Omegamon) Classification: Overseer of the Digital World Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly, Regenerated from All Delete in which erased all of reality), Plant Manipulation, Can create digital barriers that prevent interactions between universe, Dimensional BFR, Information Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Precognition, Nigh Omniscience, Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Resurrection, Can create perfect clones of beings throughout history to fight alongside him, Forcefield Creation, Absorption, Attack Reflection, Energy Projection, Sealing, Telepathy, Acausality, Space-Time Destruction and Creation, Can reformat/rewrite a being's existence | Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: At least Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level (Created the Digital into three seperate space-time continuums and substains all three of them. Defeated ShineGreymon who earlier defeated Belphemon who destroyed space-time simply by roaring) | At least Multiverse level+ , likely High Multiverse level+ (Superior to the likes of Death-X-mon and was only defeated by Omegamon X's All Delete) | At least Multiverse level+ , likely High Multiverse level+ (Fought against the Cyber Sleuth cast) | High Multiverse level+ '''(Has all of the powers of True Yggdrasil) | '''High Multiverse level+ (Manages the stability of the Digital World's space-time, which is destroyed upon his death unless controlled by an intervening force like the Arbitrators or if Yggdrasil had become corrupt already. A being superior to Homeostasis, which exist above all of space and time in "Superdimensional Space-Time". Half of the Mother Eaters power, the Mother Eater is capable of "affecting all worlds" http://www.narutoforums.com/threads/digimon-tier-list-part-2.998561/page-19#post-55158755 Referring to the infinite Multiverse) Speed: Infinite | Unknown, '''possibly Immeasurable ' (Both the Crystal Orb and Server Tree are stationary) | '''Immeasurable' (Superior to Homeostasis and makes up half of the Mother Eater, which as strongly hinted at being a higher dimensional being) | Immeasurable | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Stated that it could move the space-time of the Digital World and create a new world using it as its basis.) Striking Strength: At least Universal+, likely Multi-Universal | At least Multiverse level+ , likely High Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+ , likely High Multiverse level+(Makes up half the power of the Mother Eater, which could trade blows with Yuugo Kamishiro) | High Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ Durability: At least Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level (Tanked hits from ShineGreymon | At least Multiverse level+ , likely High Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+ , likely High Multiverse level+ (Tanked hits from Alphamon and Omegamon as well as the rest of the Cyber Sleuth main cast) | High Multiverse level+ | High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Virtually limitless (Even after having its core destroyed by Marcus's punch, it regenerated and seemed no worse for wear) Range: Multi-Universal (Oversees and controls the entire Digital World) | Multiversal (Gave the Mother Eater enough power to casually reset the multiverse) Standard Equipment: 'Crystals and Various Vines 'Intelligence: As the overseer of the Digital World, Yggdrasil is deeply ingrained in its workings and governs it as it deems fit. However, it is extremely rigid and logical much of the time, working off the statistics it calculates rather than visible evidence much of the time. Weaknesses: Extremely rigidly minded, tendency to ignore its Royal Knight's personalities and creeds in regards to its actions, causing them to turn on it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shards of Glass: Yggdrasil convenes a lot of crystals that can be used as drones or missiles. * Giant Crystal: Yggdrasil invokes a truly massive crystal, which can be used as a powerful missile with great destructive power. In Digimon World Re: Digitize Decode, Yggdrasil is surrounded by several of these giant crystals, which trigger a burst of energy beams in all directions, each of which are capable of destroying a Mega-level Digimon with a single blow. * Auto Repair: Yggdrasil is able to repair any damage to instantaneously. It is even able to repair itself after the total annihilation of its core. Key: Digimon Data Squad | Crystal Orb and Server Tree | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth | Norn | True Yggdrasil Note: Not to be confused with God, ENIAC or Huanglongmon who are the other "Gods" of the Digital World. Note 2: For an in depth explanation for all Yggdrasil's powers see this respect thread. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Anime Characters Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Machines Category:Vegetation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weather Users Category:Trees Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Plants Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Information Users Category:Causality Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Telepaths Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 2